


The Thorns Stuck in my throat.

by Imawolfassassin



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, TheFamousFilms
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawolfassassin/pseuds/Imawolfassassin
Summary: || This Story is based off of TheFamousFilms fnaf 7 roleplay || This story is also on my wattpad.
Relationships: Molten Freddy/Lefty
Kudos: 35





	The Thorns Stuck in my throat.

_ HANAHAKI DISEASE _

_ From the beginning, when Bryan bought Lefty those years ago, Lefty’s always put on an act. Lefty’s past was nothing but hardships that he’d rather never speak, or even think, about again. So when Bryan bought him Lefty expected nothing less than to be out on the streets in a matter of weeks, but hope bloomed in his chest when Bryan had told him just before closing up that he was part of the family.  _

_ Family, that word had felt foreign on his tongue back then, but even still a part of him blossomed in the presence of his new family, and it always did, even now.  _

_ But then he met Molten Freddy, an amalgamation of wires and metal that shrouded himself in mystery, something Lefty had been familiar in doing. That mysterious feeling that surrounded the tall metal bear intoxicated Lefty, and it refused to let go. So Lefty did everything physically and mentally possible to gain a friendship with the bear, despite everyone’s warnings not to. Lefty ignored their hateful words towards the metal bear and his work paid off when he finally got the metal bear to trust him. But as soon as he did, a small flicker of an unknown feeling bloomed in his chest and grew heavier and more painful as time passed.  _

_ Then the coughing came, at first, it was just a small tickle in his throat, something that could easily be ignored or cleared by Lefty clearing his throat, much to Bryan’s surprise that he was capable of doing that, only for Lefty to respond light-heartedly, and almost dismissively. But as time goes on and Lefty’s heart continues to pine after his best friend, it breaking every time Lefty had to refer to him as his big brother, the tickle grew worse and unignorable. Often times Lefty would dismiss himself out of the room for a few moments and find a room, or simply go outside and cough until his whole body shook with the force of them. _

_ When Lefty first experienced the petals, he knew he was screwed. Thankfully the urge to cough came late at night, so Lefty didn’t need to make an excuse to dismiss himself, he just snuck out of the pizzeria, to the back of the building, just as the uncomfortable pressure in his throat became too much. He coughed into his hand, his whole body shaking uncomfortably hard, oil spluttering out of his lips accompanied by small shapes that lied in his palm and on the ground around him as he fell to his knees and desperately tried to suck in air as he gazed down at the now oil-stained blue rose petals surrounding him.  _

_ At the time, he had no clue what was going on inside his body or why he was coughing up oil and petals, but one google search later had dread coursing through his bloodstream like a drum. He was going to die if he didn’t admit his love for Molten or he could die of embarrassment when Molten rejects him. _

He felt his life slipping away day by day, but the black bear had made his decision long ago but he couldn’t tell his  _ family  _ his choice. No. This was his choice and if life wanted to take him out, he would do what he could to at least keep his fate somewhat in his own paw, not some unseen force. 

Lefty knew it was the day, He just knew…. 

Lefty had plopped himself down in the topiary just as he felt the now full roses leaving his lips in a bloody trail, but he just couldn’t find the energy to care to hide them. He wasn’t sure how many petals and roses he coughed up, but sounds were starting to muddle together in a murky mess of muffled sounds, to the point that Lefty didn’t hear the familiar brunette CEO calling out his name in search for him, then the panicked screech that followed when the brunette found the bear slumped over, blue rose petals and roses littering the ground around his limp body, and the ones blooming out of his missing eye and falling from his lips with each weak, wet cough that shakes through the normally smiling bear. 

The brunette wasted no time calling up Molten in a panic, the other bear at first seeming bored and asked if it was just the twisted’s or the shadow animatronics, but Bryan rapidly dismissed that, his words jumbling together but as soon as Molten heard that Lefty was involved and that he was looking worse for wear, coughing up roses, dread dropped into his stomach and Molten was out of Jon’s office as fast as his legs could carry him. Jon and Davis looking at each other with a confused gaze in both their eyes. 

Molten was there in minutes, praying to whoever was out there that Lefty would hold on until he was there. He shoved past Bryan roughly, but the CEO said nothing about it. 

Molten felt tears well up in his eyes as he saw the condition of the bear, he wasted no time in going to his side, and Molten despised the empty, dead look in Lefty’s normally bright and lively eye. He gently rested his paws on Lefty’s cheeks and tapped them, trying to gain the bear’s fleeting attention. 

“Lefty…” He said, eyes welling. 

Lefty took a few minutes to register Molten’s sudden appearance, but he just smiled weakly, leaning into the touch of the larger bear.

“Hey, buddy.” Lefty rasped out. “Guess you found out my little secret.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?! Tell them?!” Molten asked, trying to keep the bear’s attention, despite him regretfully knowing that it may be too late. 

“He would never love me. I know that.” 

“No, You don’t! If you never told them, how would you know?” 

“They only see me as an annoying little brother anyways.” 

As soon as those words left the black bear’s lips, Molten knew it was him and he felt so unimaginatively stupid for not realizing it sooner and not when Lefty is practically on his death bed. 

“You’re an idiot,” Molten said, grabbing Lefty and pulling him into the kiss, the golden-eyed bear’s eyes widening, but Molten felt the weak pressure of Lefty reciprocating. Molten pulled back softly, gazing at the bear. “Why do you wait to tell me now? I love you too Lefty.” Molten said. Lefty’s eye flickering, and Lefty smiled, falling limply into Molten’s shoulder, causing the metal bear to grasp him and his ears to lower. Please let this be some cruel joke… 

Molten’s eyes blurred with tears and they streamed down his face, unconcerned about the CEO’s, CFO and the crowd of animatronics behind him, watching the whole moment. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Molten’s ears lifted hearing Lefty’s systems whirl back into life and Lefty’s body to tremble harshly with a cough that was much harder than any cough he dealt with before this. 

Lefty turned to the side and started coughing and gagging as the massive rose and its thorny vines eventually slid past his lips and landed on the ground with a wet noise, Molten grasping Lefty’s shoulders to keep him from falling forward, carefully helping the smaller bear move into his arms, the golden-eyed bear smiling weakly at him. 

“I-Its over…” Lefty whispered. 

“It is…” Molten whispered back. 

The two bears took no time in pressing their lips together and relishing in each other’s living presence, completely oblivious to the uproar of applause behind them. 

**It was over. Lefty was free.**


End file.
